Just One Chance
by Twilight of Grace
Summary: [songfic: Far Away by Nickelback] Kairi and Sora have moved passed their adventurous teenage ways and have started a family together, but has Sora's itch for adventure cost him more than he bargined for? [Divine of Grace]


"Sora… you can't leave… not again… you promised me…"

Kairi's eyes began to swell with tears as she begged her husband not to leave. Riku stood silent in the doorway of a beautiful little white house by the beach. Sora stepped towards Kairi to comfort her and said softly,

"Kairi… hunny…"

Kairi shook her head and stepped back. She placed her hand around her growing belly that concealed her special gift to her husband. Tears streamed down her cheeks and dropped down to her light blue blouse. She looked at her stomach and said,

"Sora, you promised me… no more. You said you wanted this…this life. No more adventures Sora…. You have a lot more to risk now… and you're not young like you used to be…"

"Kairi… They need me. I promised them too. I promised I'd always be willing… no matter what the cost…" he responded while he continued to move closer to her. He reached out his hand to touch her, but she again moved away.

"So, They are more important that your family? Is _that_ it Sora? You'll break your promise to your own WIFE, but not them? Sora… that's ridiculous." Kairi looked at Riku and said, "Sorry Riku… but this is just not fair. He left me for a year and PROMISED me he'd never leave me again… he PROMISED."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This time, this place, _

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just One chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A door opened quietly to a dark room and Sora whispered quietly,

"Kairi? Are you asleep?"

"No, Sora." She replied as she rolled over and pulled up the covers to her cheeks. Sora walked in the room and stood at the foot of their bed.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked softl.

"Don't be stupid. Yes, talk to me. I can't sleep either." She said sarcastically.

"Kairi, please… Baby… don't make this harder than it actually is… Please… I love you. " Sora said as he came around the bed and turned up the covers. He slid in bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Kairi sighed and turned to face him.

"Sora… don't. Don't even try to blame this on me. You _promised_ Sora. Don't you remember? You gave me your word and I gave you my hand. Sora… _you_ swore to me that you wanted a family, _you_ wanted to settle down, _you_ wanted to give up your adventures… Sora… _you promised_."

"Kairi… I know but this is different. I'm not going away to fight. The King himself called especially for me… you heard Riku. I pledged my loyalty to the King, you were there when I did it Kairi… you know I'll be home safe in a few days. Kairi I still want to have this life… but this is kind of like… my last adventure… my last chance. Baby, I love you so much. I know I promised this was it, but this is my last one for good. Our baby will be here in a few short months, I start my new job in a few weeks and you're almost done with school. Kairi, baby… you know how much this means to me…" Sora said as he looked deeply into Kairi's eyes. Kairi sighed and pulled him closer saying,

"I know… I know Sora…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cause you know, you know, you know: _

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_Been Far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming_

_You'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Start breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kairi woke up alone in her bed. Her autumn hair was a mess and her bed felt cold and empty. She laid her hand on his vacant pillow and caressed it gently. Tears came slowly as she fought the urge to cry. Kairi got up, wiped away the tears and slid out of bed. She wandered sleepily into the kitchen where she opened her refrigerator to get a glass of milk. She drank it quickly, as her usual morning routine, and went to hop in the shower. It was becoming increasingly harder each day as her baby grew inside her. Her baby wasn't just a child; it was also a sign of hope for her. This child was a constant reminder of Sora's presence, even though he was showing no sign of returning soon.

Kairi continued with her morning routine and got ready for class. She was only going part time, but she felt like she was there all the time. She left the house a little after ten and walked down the beach alone. She watched the waves churn over and over against the sand, the waves themselves whispering softly. Kairi rubbed her belly that began to move as the little life inside kicked about with a wild excitement.

"I know baby… daddy will be home soon." She whispered caressing the moving bumps.

Kairi fought to stay awake during her classes that drug on and on. The clock in the corner of the room seemed to befriend the professor's droning voice that did not ever change tone throughout the class. Kairi began to drift off Ecology on the island onto her loving husband.

_Oh Sora, _she thought, _you promised… "Only two weeks"… is been 2 months… what if I can't wait for the baby? What if you're not here? I need you so much… I can't do this alone… _

The class finally ended and Kairi was on her way home. Not hat class had finished, she had the mail to comfort her. She rushed home to find that the postman had indeed stopped by. Sora was meticulous about telling Kairi about everything that was happening. The Post office was bewildered at the letters that mysteriously arrived on the front steps of the office. The Post office Manager had personally delivered the first few, trying to question Kairi for any detail. Kairi excitedly opened the mailbox and found a familiar cream colored letter leaning up against the side of the tin side. Opening the letter, her eyes began to well with tears.

_Hey Kairi, _

_I know you're probably furious that it has been so long…I'm so sorry hunny. This is getting pretty out of control here, but I know that this is it. No more adventures. I know my heart lies with you and I miss you far too much to ever leave you again. I know I've been away for way too long, but I only hope you can forgive me someday. I'm trying really hard to get back to you as fast as I can. _

_Kairi I'll be honest, I don't know how long this will be… Riku estimates about another month… I sure hope not… I know I just can't be away that long. _

_How are you? How is the baby? I hope you're doing okay without me… Kairi I hope that if you need any help you will go to your parents… I know that you want to do this on your own… but they could really help you out and they are always willing. They really do love you and want to be apart of our life baby. Sometimes it's okay to ask for help you know. _

_Kairi I promise I'll be home as soon as possible. I cannot tell you where I am, but- I can promise I will see you again. I love you more than words can ever describe. I'll be home soon baby._

_Love to you always, _

_Sora_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_On my knees I'll ask_

_Last Chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I will stand_

_All of it to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_I'll do anything, but I won't give up_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kairi found herself sitting alone once again in her room. Another week had slowly passed, but this time, Sora had not sent any letters. Her stomach was almost at its bursting point and she could feel her baby growing restless inside her womb.

"I know baby… it will be soon…" She said quietly. It was the dusk of another lonely day and Kairi could not seem to settle down for bet. She felt dizzy and sick, but nothing was wrong. Kairi could feel the air changing against her skin and the hair rise up on her arms. Sora's eyes were on her and Kairi turned to the doorway to find him standing there smiling with tears running down his cheeks. She rubbed her eyes to make sure he was not just another dream and began to cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cause you know, you know, you know:_

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming_

_You'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Start Breathing if I don't see you anymore._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey baby" he breathed catching her in his arms.

"I love you so much." She said through the tears as she kissed his soft lips. Sora hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear,

"I love you too."

"I can't believe you're finally back! I'm never letting you go again… Never ever."

"Kairi-"

"Sora I missed you so much… I was so afraid I would never see you again… and the baby… I know its any day now… Oh my God baby, why are you crying?" She said eagerly

"Kairi… hunny… you're not going to understand… I'm hear to say I love you… and _goodbye…_"

"…What?" Kairi said letting go of him. Sora began to cry harder as he lifted his torn sleeve to reveal the black cuffs around his bloody cut up arms. Kairi then realized looking at him that his whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. The beautiful face she once knew so well was scared and sliced apart.

"Kairi… we lost… Sephroth's back… and he … he gave me one last chance… baby… I'm so sorry… I love you _so much_… you have no idea how much I'm dying inside. _I love you so much Kairi… so so much…_" Sora began sobbing as he grabbed his wife in another embrace. "Tell baby I love him too… and I'm sorry I never got the chance… the chance to hold him or meet him… tell him I love him… please… Kairi I'm so sorry… I love you."

Kairi felt her body grab onto him tightly begging,

"_No Sora… Please… you can't leave me agai-" _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So Far Away (So Far Away)_

_Far Away for far too long_

_Far Away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know:_

_I want it_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed, I needed to hear you say_

_I love you_

_I've loved you all along_

_I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Suddenly Kairi was interrupted by a cloaked figure that appeared behind Sora. He withdrew his sword and uncovered his face. Sephfroth's silver hair shown like the moon on a black summer night as his body came into view.

"_Your time is UP boy." _He said sinisterly raising his sword about his head, bringing it thrashing down into Sora's skull. Sora's eyes remained fixed on Kairi as he fell limp into her arms. His body drenched her in his blood as they both fell helplessly to the ground.

Kair found her body searing in pain as she looked up at the man who killed her husband. Sephroth smiled and said,

"_Here is your beloved husband. I've done what I needed to do_" as he slowly turned around to leave. Kairi heard the front door slam shut and began sobbing because the blood from her husband began to mix with the water from her baby's amniotic fluid on the floor surrounding her.

Kairi held on tightly to the cold body that lay lifelessly next to her until another shadow appeared in the doorway. Kairi's labor pains began to increase as the fear and anxiety overwhelmed her quivering body.

"Kairi? Is that you?" A quiet whisper came from the shadow. Kairi looked up only when the light was turned on by Riku.

"_Oh my God…_Kairi… what… what's going on?" He gasped.

"I… I don't know…" she cried, "Sephroth… c-came… I don't know… Sora…. My baby…" Kairi stammered before she began screaming in pain again. "I… need… a doctor… Riku… help…" she begged.

Riku knelt down beside her to pick her up but she stopped him saying,

"NO! A doctor… for SORA!"

"Kairi…" Riku started, "Kairi come here. I promised him I'd always take care of you." Riku said as he gathered her in his arms. Riku carried Kairi to the local doctor's house down the road where she delivered her baby boy. Riku stayed at her bedside during the whole delivery and after he sat up with her through the night.

The next morning, Kairi woke up to Riku who brought her new son, Seishou, to her.

"Well" he said holding Seishou out to her, "the doctor says that despite everything, the baby is perfectly healthy." Kairi took her soon and began to cry as she looked down into Sora's eyes staring back at her. Seishou latched onto his mother and began crying until Kairi started Nursing him.

"Riku… what… what happened?" Kairi asked quietly.

"Kairi… are you sure you want to hear this right now?"

"Riku… tell me… I want to know what happened to my husband."

"Kairi… it wasn't supposed to be like this… Things were going on schedule until Sephroth trapped us inside the Castle Oblivion… we tried, but he just broke us down bit by bit… We just couldn't… couldn't fight back anymore. But before the whole things happened, Sora took me aside one night and made me swear that if anything were to ever happen to him, that I would take of you and the baby forever. Kairi… I swore to him I would watch over you both until my last dying breath." Riku said this kneeling down beside her bed. Kairi ran her fingers through Riku's long silver hair and down his cheeks.

"Riku… I still don't understand… why didn't Sora use the keyblade?"

"He did… but he was too weak to support it… and Sephroth knocked it out of his grasp… I retrieved it and I was going to give it back to him when I found him again… but I was too late… so now I want to give it to you… I know he would want you to have it." Riku pulled the keyblade out from his black coat that was lying on the chair next to her bed. The keyblade was in its original state and shown in its glory. Kairi ran her fingers up the handle with tears streaming down her face. Riku stepped away from the bed and said quietly,

"_I'm so sorry Kairi…_"

"Kairi looked down at her baby boy. She ran her fingertips along his autumn hair and soft baby skin as he slept soundly on her bosom.

"Don't worry Seushou… _daddy is always with us…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me never let me go._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
